


Certain aspects...

by x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sihtric is secretly super gay, hinted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Sihtric is mostly content, but there’s always something missing...
Relationships: Sihtric x Uhtred
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Certain aspects...

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
Serving a lord could be satisfying in some ways. Sihtric always knew where he stood. Just because that place happened to be in someone elses service, didn’t mean he wasn’t satisfied. 

But, Satisfaction, came in different values. Different aspects. 

He enjoyed fighting. He enjoyed battle. He enjoyed Blood. And he enjoyed Killing. These thing were never far away in Lord Uhtreds service.

In that aspect. He was satisfied.

He enjoys drinking and eating and sleeping. These things too, he never has to worry about now.

In this aspect too, he’s quiet satisfied.

But, when their deep in battle, blades swinging, the stench of death clinging to them, when he sees Uhtred slash a throat, sees the blood spraying his face, his hair, until it dries black and cracks. 

At these times, Sihtric is reminded of something he’ll never have, something he can only dream about. Fantasise about.

Then, when their enemies have fallen and he’s covered in sweat and dirt, when they retreat for the night to rest. Sihtric only has one image in his mind. 

Always Uhtred.

Always with that sarcastic grin on his lips, like he couldn’t give a fuck. Even when he’s pushing a blade through someone’s heart. 

At this point Sihtric is reminded that it’s been a while since he’s been sexually satisfied. And he’s also reminded that when they set up camp, he’ll have opportunity to find some willing young warrior, but, it’s not Uhtred. And it’s never the same.

Instead, he’ll make some excuse about going to take a piss, wander far away enough for the sounds of the camp to disappear. When he knows he’s alone, there’s only urgency in his actions. And only Uhtred in his minds eye. 

Uhtreds lips. His hands. 

As Sihtrics hands glide under his armour, past layers of clothing, he’s also reminded that if he wasn’t so very fucking loyal, the only thing keeping him around would be unrequited affection.

But, he’s here now, right hand wound tightly around his cock, mind full off Uhtred, biting his lip and tongue to remind himself to stay quiet, or he might slip and call his lords name longingly. 

When it’s over, when he’s filled that aspect, Sihtric doesn’t feel ashamed. He does feel better. Because at least in this way, he can satisfy himself. 

And he knows, next time will be the same.

It won’t.

It will.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀


End file.
